wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2013 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It is a cartoon about the adventures that happen in Sugar Rush. Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peyton List *Gloyd Orangeboar - Jason Ritter *Crumbelina DiCaarmello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Cree Summer *Swizzle Malarkey - Greg Cipes *Jubileena Bing Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Crystal Scales *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Tara Strong *Citrusella Flugpucker - Grey DeLisle *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Yuri Amano *Sour Bill - Rich Moore *Cottoney Sugarwisp - Linda Cardellini *Presley Peppermint - Whoopi Goldberg *Bubblina Gumdrop - Amy Poehler *Honey Potts - Bernadette Peters *Barry Bubblestein - Patton Oswalt *Wynchel and Duncan - Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz *Spike - Dee Bradley Baker *Lucy Fluggerbutter - Kristen Schaal *Kevin Fluggerbutter - Cameron Boyce *Sorbet Creamycone - Tabitha St. Germain *Bexey - Tom Kenny *Uncle Candycorn - Bill Hader *Captain Creamy - Rob Paulsen *Green, Yellow, and Red - Corey Burton *Black, White, and Blue - Jim Cummings *Aunt Cannolli - Tress MacNeille *Creamy Buttercap - Chloe Grace Moretz *Adbeezlon Winterpop - Max Charles *Dr. Gumtina - Candi Milo Theme Song "Let's Have Some Sugary Fun!" Performed by Vanellope and the Sugar Rush Racers Note: Despite not being introduced by Vanellope, Honey, Barry, Presley, Cottoney and Bubblina still participate in the theme song. The introductions for the racers change from Season 1 to Season 4. In Season 1 to Season 4, the racers can be seen doing something then wave to us. *Adorabeezle tightens a loose bolt *Candlehead makes silly faces *Rancis sprays on perfume *Snowanna adjusts her hair *Crumbelina sips some coffee surrounded by money in her café although it didn't open until episode 9 *Gloyd reads a joke book *Jubileena lights a cherry bomb, which explodes as she waves to us *Minty comes out of her bedroom, feeling confident *Swizzle admires his reflection in the mirror *Taffyta shakes her fist angrily Beginning with Season 4, the racers' introductions feature scenes from different episodes including: *Adorabeezle's laser malfunctioning in "Vanellope the Baby" *Candlehead playing with the cloning machine in "Candlehead Clones" *Rancis trying to make himself handsome in "Boys Will be Boys" *Snowanna visiting the hall of mirrors in "Mirror Mirror" *Crumbelina clutching money in a dream sequence in "A Christmas Crumble" *Gloyd looking through comedy props in "Three Heads are Better than One" *Jubileena playing with a cherry bomb in "Safety First" *Minty coming out of her house in "One Sweet Race: The Musical!" *Swizzle preparing for a slumber party in "Sleepover with the Swizz" *Taffyta yelling at Candlehead in "Candlehead, Come Home!" Season 1 1. Vanellope White and the Ten Racers (1-hour special) - A retelling of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". 2. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas - Based on Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. 3. A Tale of Two Glitches - Vanellope meets a new friend. 4. How the Glitch Stole Christmas - A retelling of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". 5. New Racers on the Block - The racers meet five new racers named Honey Potts, Cottoney Sugarwisp, Barry Bubblestein, Presley Peppermint and Bubblina Gumdrop. 6. Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose - Crumbelina's curiosity gets the best of her when a Mother Goose nursery rhyme game gets plugged in. While her friends try to get her back, she meets a lot of familiar nursery rhyme characters including Jack and Jill, Little Boy Blue, Humpty Dumpty, the Queen of Hearts, Little Bo Peep, Georgie Porgie, the Old Woman who lived in a shoe, Old King Cole, Mary and her Little Lamb, Peter Piper, the Muffin Man, Jack Be Nimble, Little Miss Muffet, the Three Little Kittens, Mary Mary Quite Contrary and the Pretty Little Dutch Girl. 7. Rancis' Doctor Visit - Rancis is plaqued with stomach problems but refuses to go to the new clinic. 8. Invasion of the Candy Snatchers - 9. Crumbelina's Café - Crumbelina dreams of opening her own café. 10. Vanellope the Baby - One of Adorabeezle's inventions accidentally turns Vanellope into a baby, now it's up to Rancis and Candlehead to take care of her until she's back to normal. 11. The Legend of Sugar Hollow - A retelling of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" starring Rancis as Ichabod Crane, Vanellope as Katrina Van Tassel, and Gloyd as Brom Bones. 12. Adorabeezle and the Abominable Snowman - There's an abominable snowman on the loose in Sugar Rush, and Adorabeezle needs help to stop the monster. Season 2 1. One Sweet Race: The Musical! - A musical retelling of "One Sweet Race". 2. A Christmas Crumble - A retelling of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" featuring Crumbelina as Ebenezer Scrooge. 3. Three Heads are Better than One (1-hour special) - A retelling of "The Three Musketeers" starring Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle as the Three Musketeers, a Cy-Bug Queen, Vanellope as the Princess of Sugar Rush, Adorabeezle and Minty as fashion designers, Honey as the royal chef, Presley and Bubblina as jesters, Jubileena as Vanellope's lady-in-waiting, Cottoney as the executioner, Barry as the squire, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Snowanna as the Cy-Bug Queen's henchmen and Crumbelina as the Cy-Bug Queen's lieutenant. 4. Rancis the Frog Prince - Adorabeezle creates a new potion that transforms Rancis into a frog. Now it's up to Adorabeezle and her friends to try to turn him back to human. 5. Double Trouble - Adorabeezle invents a machine that makes clones and accidently creates an evil clone of herself. Based on the Darkwing Duck episode "Negaduck" and the Sofia the First episode "Sofia the Second". 6. The No Sleepover - Vanellope has a "Girls only" sleepover, and doesn't allow Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd and Barry to attend. 7. Ghosts - Swizzle and Gloyd visit a prank store and buy invisible spray and haunt everyone in the arcade. Inspired by the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Pranks a Lot". 8. The Show Must Go on - 9. Curse of the Gummi Vampire Bat - 10. The Incredible Mr. Swedish Fish - 11. Stayin' Cool - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle try to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. Inspired by the Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name. 12. It Happened One Nightmare - Season 3 1. Turkey Catchers - Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd are chosen to catch a turkey for a pilgrim during a Thanksgiving feast. 2. Boys Will be Boys - 3. A Day Like No Other - Swizzle has a bad day, but Vanellope gives him some advice. 4. Taffyta's Restaurant Crisis - Taffyta wants to open her own restaurant and calls it "Burger Queen". 5. The Great Nintendo Hunt 6. Candlehead, Come Home! - The racers are celebrating Taffyta's birthday until Candlehead ruins the birthday cake and Taffyta gets mad and kicks her out of Sugar Rush. 7. Rancis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - 8. The Winter Trio - Adorabeezle, Minty, and Snowanna become a team called The Winter Trio. 9. A Day at Sugar Sand Beach - 10. Rancis' Lucky Day - Rancis finds a penny and is convinced he will have good luck all day until he loses it. 11. Beauty and the Glitch 12. Good, Clean Popcorn Fun! - The racers learn about staying clean and healthy while Crumbelina is on her way to a sleepover party at her Aunt Cannoli's house. Season 4 1. Burger Queen Training Video - A training video for new employees of Burger Queen. 2. Trouble in Paradise - 3. Sandwich Makers - Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are hired to make sandwiches for a bad-tempered captain aboard his ship. 4. Be Careful what you Wish For - 5. High Speed Headache - 6. Cavities - 7. Lights Out - 8. Rancis and the Beanstalk - 9. How the Cookie Crumbles - 10. Third Wheel - Candlehead interferes with Rancis and Vanellope's date. 11. Candlehead's Christmas Calamity - 12. Stuck on You - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle fall into a taffy pool and get stuck to each other. based on the angela anaconda episode with the same name Season 5 1. On Ice - The racers have an ice skating party. 2. The Band Concert - A remake of the 1935 Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name. The band: * Vanellope - Conductor * Taffyta - Double bass * Candlehead - Trumpet * Rancis - Tuba * Jubileena - Percussion * Minty - Concertina * Crumbelina - Violin * Adorabeezle - Harp * Swizzle - Clarinet * Honey - Flute * Cottoney - English horn * Presley - Oboe * Bubblina - Cello * Gloyd - French horn * Barry - Recorder * Snowanna - Trombone 3. Moose Hunters - 4. The Gummi Worm Turns - Adorabeezle creates a potion that causes prey to turn against predators. 5. Rancis and the Seal - 6. The Whalers - 7. Clock Cleaners - 8. Through the Mirror - 9. Boat Builders - 10. Swizzle's Trailer - 11. Lonesome Ghosts - Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are ghost exterminators. 12. Tugboat Rancis - Season 6 1. Snowanna's Bad Hair Day - Snowanna wakes up one morning to find that her hair has been messed up. Worried that her friends may laugh at her, she leaves Sugar Rush. Luckily, Mother Goose from the nursery rhyme arcade game has advice for her. 2. Doctor Rancis - When Vanellope gets sick, it is up to Rancis to take care of her. 3. Vanellope's Surprise Party - The racers plan a surprise party for Vanellope. 4. A Surprise for the Swizz - Swizzle's friends plan a surprise party for him. 5. Rancis and the Real Girl - 6. When you Wish upon a Starburst - 7. Stupid Fly - Gloyd tries to get rid of an annoying fly. 8. Like Father, Like Son - Rancis bonds with his son Kevin. 9. March of the Pumpkins - 10. To Catch a Hiccup - The racers try to cure Rancis' hiccups. 11. Sleepover With the Swizz - Gloyd and Rancis are invited to a sleepover at Swizzle's house. 12. Candlehead in Space - Candlehead visits a outer space game. Season 7 1. Safety First - Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena demonstrate 4th of July safety tips using cherry bombs as fireworks. 2. No Service - Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Taffyta's restaurant. 3. Stargazing - 4. The Cookie Carnival - 5. Candlehead's Big Problem - Candlehead visits Taffyta's restaurant, but she can't stop eating so many burgers. 6. I Want Candy - 7. Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn (1-hour special) - A giant Uni-candy-corn is on the loose in Sugar Rush and it's up to Vanellope and her friends to save the day. 8. Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime - 9. Wild House Party - Gloyd, Swizzle, and Sour Bill throw a party at the castle while Vanellope and Rancis go out to dinner. 10. Devil Dog's Day Afternoon - 11. Jubileena Bing-Bing-Bing! - Jubileena's friends must help her after she gets sucked into the Internet. 12. Sugar Rush Babies - One of Adorabeezle's inventions turns the other racers (except Vanellope) and herself into babies. Season 8 1. Mirror Mirror - A hall of mirrors opens at the Sugar Rush Carnival. 2. Cabin Hijinks - 3. Beach Blanket Boys - Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd spend a day at the beach. 4. A Blustery Day in Sugar Rush - 5. Once Upon a Fairy Tale - A fairy tale game gets plugged in. 6. My Fair Vanellope - 7. How Does your Garden Grow? - 8. The Nasty Burger - 9. Dancing Queen - 10. Two Idiots and a Bookshelf - Rancis and his son Kevin attempt to build a new bookshelf. 11. House Sitters - 12. Curse of the Cookie Werewolf - Crumbelina is cursed by a candy werewolf. Season 9 1. Toy Makers - 2. A Whale of a Tale - Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Winter Trio get swallowed by a whale. 3. Finders Keepers - 4. Candlehead Clones - 5. Rancis' Birthday Tortures 6. Jawball Game - The racers play with Vanellope's Vend-O-Ball machine. Based on the Barney and Friends episode "Play Ball!" 7. The Deep End - 8. Forest Rangers - Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd attempt to protect the forest from a hungry bear. 9. Annoying Gloyd - Gloyd attempts to ruin Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's day at the family restaurant. 10. Wet Painters - Vanellope tells Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle to paint the inside of the castle. 11. It's the Grand Pumpkin, Rancis Fluggerbutter - 12. Best Halloween Ever - Season 10 1. Tappered Out - 2. Hickory Dickory Vanellope - 3. Pain in the Molasses - 4. Minty's Birthday Surprise - 5. Sleep Fighter - The racers catch Gloyd fighting in his sleep. Based on the Regular Show episode of the same name. 6. Restaurant Hijinks - 7. Cookie Fight! - The gang breaks into a fight over who will eat Candlehead's last cookie. 8. Forgiving and Forgetting - The racers apologize to Vanellope for forgetting her birthday. 9. Rancis' Fire Brigade - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are firefighters who rescue Vanellope from the burning castle. 10. Movie Night - 11. Candy Rush - 12. Advice from the Swizz - Season 11 1. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starburst - 2. Donuts and Dragons - 3. Gloyd and the Seagull - 4. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Genie - 5. Don't Fence Me In - 6. Lost in the Blizzard - Candlehead gets lost in a new Christmas game. 7. Swizzle Malarkey and the Gorilla - A ferocious gorilla has escaped from the Sugar Rush Zoo. 8. Working for Peanuts - 9. Bottle Shocked - Rancis tries to protect a bottle from anything that can break it. 10. Rainbow Crazy Snowanna - Snowanna wants to play inside a rainbow. 11. Bird Brained Rancis - Rancis tries to take a picture of a rare bird. 12. Down the Hatch - Rancis and Swizzle shrink and travel inside Gloyd. Season 12 1. President Candle - When Vanellope gets sick, Candlehead volunteers to take over as president. 2. The Deadly Cheese - 3. Big House Rancis - Rancis gets thrown in jail for being falsely accused of stealing a baseball. 4. Sugar Dance Party - 5. Blame it on the Rain - 6. The Running of the Bullseyes - The racers prepare for the annual Running of the Bullseyes. 7. Candlehead's Visit - Candlehead visits Vanellope when her house is infested with choc-roaches. 8. Far From the Speedway - Rancis, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Candlehead and Vanellope go on vacation. 9. I Was a Devil Dog - Vanellope transforms into a devil dog. 10. Car Trouble - 11. Sugar Sweet Karaoke - 12. Rancis' Hair Trouble Season 13 (Sugar Rush Music Video Stories) 1. Have a Cow! - Join the Sugar Rush Racers for a musical day on the farm and meet all of their animal friends. Milk the cows, feed the piglets, cuddle the ducklings and meet Mary's famous lamb as you sing the songs we all know and love. Bounce along on an old-fashioned hayride and sing around the campfire in this heartwarming musical adventure. Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm". Featuring these songs: * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Shortenin' Bread * Here We Go Round the Mullberry Bush * Mary Had a Little Lamb * This Old Man * Skip to My Lou * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain 2. The Camping Episode - Climb aboard the bus and take a trip to the Candy Cane Forest. Hike along with the Sugar Rush Racers and see the animals along the mountain trail, go fishing on a lake with a goofy camp counselor and sing songs around the campfire. You'll laugh as the racers all join together to put on the best sing-along show ever! Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day at Camp". Featuring these songs: * The More We Get Together * The Caissons Go Rolling Along * Fishin' Blues * On Top of Spaghetti * Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop * Pop Goes the Weasel * Found a Peanut * The Ants Go Marching * Whistle While You Work * The Hokey Pokey 3. April Fools - Join the Sugar Rush Racers on a magical trip to places where everyone and everything is silly. Meet a whale with a polka dot tail, a pig with a wig, and a goat in a boat. Dance along with a comical orangutan and a cute and friendly purple people eater who wants to be a rock star. Giggle along with a cast of silly characters and sing along with the fun. Based on the Kidsongs video "Very Silly Songs". Featuring these songs: * The Name Game * Down by the Bay * Rig-A-Jig-Jig * Mail Myself to You * Purple People Eater * Fiddle-I-Dee * The Thing * Jim Along Josie * Michael Finnegan * Do the Silly Willy 4. Let's Learn About Animals - Dancing dolphins, mighty whales, singing chimpanzees, elegant elephants, wacky walruses, a regal rhinoceros and more animal friends co-star with the Sugar Rush Racers in this magical journey through the animal kingdom. You'll love the racers' talented dog, Bingo, be amazed by a real Bengal tiger and laugh at a llama in this delightful episode you'll want to watch over and over again. Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day with the Animals". Featuring these songs: * BINGO * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Little Bo Peep * Why Don't You Write Me? * Rockin' Robin * Water World * The Wanderer * Harmony * How Much is That Doggie in the Window? * Itsy Bitsy Spider 5. Funfair of Happiness - The Sugar Rush Racers have to much fun on this musical visit to the amusement park. Zoom around on the roller coaster, get soaking wet on the roaring rapids ride, drive the bumper cars and win prizes playing games in the arcade. There's a comical dolphin show, sing-along fun aboard a pirate ship full of treasure and for the finale, a spectacular fireworks show. Based on the Kidsongs video "Ride the Roller Coaster". Featuring these songs: * Let's Twist Again * Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On * Little Deuce Coupe * Fast Food * Here We Go Loopty Loo * Anything You Can Do * Splish Splash * A Pirate's Life * We're Gonna Get Wet * 1812 Overture 6. The Good, the Bad, and the Candy - Celebrate America's music with this magical journey through America's proud history with Uncle Sam and the Sugar Rush Racers. You'll hop on a Calistoga wagon heading west, do-si-do the night away at a barn dance and help build the mighty U.S. railroad. Along the way you'll meet famous American heroes like Betsy Ross, Davy Crockett and Abraham Lincoln. And don't forget to wave your flag at the fun-filled Fourth of July Parade! Based on the Kidsongs video "Yankee Doodle Dandy (A.K.A. Sing Out, America!)". Featuring these songs: * Yankee Doodle Boy * America's Heroes * Home on the Range * I've Been Working on the Railroad * Oh Susanna * Deep in the Heart of Texas * There's a Hole in My Bucket * Turkey in the Straw * If I Had a Hammer * You're a Grand Old Flag 7. A Day at the Sugar Fun Circus - It's a great day behind the scenes at the circus. Clowns, jugglers, acrobats, a lion tamer, a ringmaster and tightrope walkers amaze the crowd. The Sugar Rush Racers get into the act too, riding elephants, dressing up in clown costumes, putting on makeup and performing in the center ring. There's a parade of ponies, elephants, lions, tigers and a group of Dalmatians who dance along with the musical fun. Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day at the Circus". Featuring these songs: * The Circus Is Coming to Town * Polly Wolly Doodle * Strolling Through the Park * The Sabre Dance * Put on a Happy Face * The Ringmaster Song * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * The Lion Tamer * If You're Happy and You Know It * Entry of the Gladiators 8. Calling All Karts - Join the crazy adventure as the Sugar Rush Racers sing along aboard all kinds of trucks, an antique car, a boat and even a bulldozer. Chug along on a train, fly above the clouds in a jet plane and soar through the sky in a hot air balloon. If you love things that go, you'll love this episode! Based on the Kidsongs video "Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes". Featuring these songs: * Car, Car Song (Riding in my Car) * Daylight Train * Up and Down, Round and Round * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * I Got Wheels * Up, Up and Away * Where, Oh Where Has my Little Dog Gone? * I Like Trucks * Wild Blue Yonder * The Bus Song 9. Occupation Day - Play along with the Sugar Rush Racers as they explore all of the wonderful careers they can have when they grow up. Climb aboard a fire truck and slide down the pole with firefighters, take a cruise on a Coast Guard cutter, ride a bucking bronco and sample goodies at a candy factory as the racers explore all of the fun things they want to be. Based on the Kidsongs video "What I Want to Be". Featuring these songs: * What Do You Want to Be? * Sea Cruise * Drivin' My Life Away * School Days * I Wanna Be a Fireman * The Candy Man * Them Bones * Mr. Policeman * Rodeo Rider * Act Naturally 10. Around the World Adventure - Join the Sugar Rush Racers and their very silly tour guide, Mr. World, on a musical journey around the world. You'll meet kids from other lands and learn their songs, dances and games. Our sing-along itinerary includes London, Paris, Japan, Australia, Scotland, Africa, Mexico and Jamaica. It's a wonderful song-filled journey you'll want to take over and over again. Based on the Kidsongs video "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing". Featuring these songs: * I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing * Funiculi, Funicula * Did You Ever See a Lassie? * London Bridge * Frere Jacques * Kumbaya * Waltzing Matilda * Sakura, Sakura * Los Pollitos * Day-O 11. World Biscuit Day - Sportsmanship, teamwork and sticking with it are the themes that run through this energetic collection of music videos for kids. Pull on your uniform and join the team as the Sugar Rush Racers conquer the baseball diamond and basketball court. Be dazzled by the young gymnasts who show what they can do on the balance beam and tumbling mats. Cheer for the runners as they race for the finish line and share the excitement as the racers go sailing and surfing. You'll enjoy this fun-filled kids' world of sports! Based on the Kidsongs video "Let's Play Ball (A.K.A. The Wonderful World of Sports)". Featuring these Songs: * It's Not If You Win or Lose * Practice Makes Perfect * Bend Me, Shape Me * I Get Around * Over the River * Footloose * Rah, Rah, Sis Boom Bah * Catch a Wave * Centerfield * You Know You Can Do It 12. We Wish You a Sugary Christmas - Experience the magical and musical season of Christmas with the Sugar Rush Racers. Join the tree lighting in the town square, sing and dance with Frosty the Snowman and climb aboard a horse drawn sleigh for a song filled ride to the North Pole. Visit with Santa and Mrs. Claus, their adorable elves and the most important reindeer of all, Rudolph. Based on the Kidsongs video "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Featuring these songs: * Deck the Halls * All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth * Frosty the Snowman * Jingle Bells * Santa, Please Don't Forget Me * If I Had a Pony For Christmas * The Twelve Days of Christmas * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * We Wish You a Merry Christmas Season 14 1. The Joy - Rancis and Gloyd became joy zombies. Based on The Amazing World of Gumball episode of the same name. 2. Gloyd Goes MLGed - When Gloyd finds Diet Cola Soda, he drinks it and becomes MLGed. 3. Storybook Fun - The racers celebrate Storybook Day. 4. Honeylocks and the Three Gummy Bears - Honey Potts plays Goldilocks in this retelling of the classic story. 5. Lofty - The racers have a balloon popping contest. Who will win the contest? based on the BFDI episode of the same name. 6. Honey's Dentist Visit - Honey gets a toothache, but refuses to go to the dentist. 7. Amy Bubble Gum - 8. Vanellope's Day Off - Vanellope celebrates her day off, but the racers keep needing her help. First Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd and Barry are playing pirates until the mast breaks, Then Candlehead's cookies for her tea party come out plaid instead of pink, and Taffyta and her friends try to paint some butterflies, but Crumbelina tries to catch a gummi lizard, scaring away the butterflies in the process. 9. Scarlet the Uni-candy-corn - Dr. Gumtina makes a mecha uni-candy-corn named Scarlet and Jubileena loves it. Based on the Making Fiends episode, Pony. 10. Moody Bang Bang - Swizzle and Gumtina adopt a chocolate rabbit named Princess Little Chubby. Based on the Bob's Burgers episode, The Millie-churian Candidate. 11. Dough-not - Gloyd is scared of the slime ride, he is too sick to go on it. 12. Honey Dripped Marshmallow - Rancis and Vanellope made a marshmallow with Honey, and failed it. 13. Little Candy Shop of Horrors - Trivia *In the episode Candlehead Clones, the Clones/Pallete Swaps come from Worldhead. *''Good, Clean Popcorn Fun!'' is based on the Barney & Friends episode, "Good, Clean Fun!" *''Two Idiots and a Bookshelf'' is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". *''When you Wish upon a Starburst'' is a play on the song "When you Wish upon a Star". *''Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn'' is based on the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Reptar". *Season 13 is based on Kidsongs Music Video Stories. gallery season 14 honey dripped marshmallow logo.png|logo for honey dripped marshmallow Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Series